We both don't understand
by CreditCrazyx
Summary: A modern AU slash with Owain and Brady. Drug and alcohol use. Mature content.


**Author s notes: My very first fanfic. Tell me what you think**

* * *

"What will it take to make you stop doing that?" Brady asked taking the joint out of Owain's hand.

Owain shrugged. "You to have sex with me." He replied nonchalantly taking back his joint from Brady's hand, as he was stunned into place, and taking a long drag out of it. The image jolted Brady back to reality.

"What?" A small sound escaped lips as he refused to believe this was really happening - dreams do not come true because your crush is doing pot! They just don't!

"Fuck me into the nearest flat surface and I'll throw this away." Owain replied with new pot-induced courage.

"Ok." Brady replied quietly. Who was he to turn down a perfectly good opportunity to have his sweetest dream come true? He stood up from his arm chair and took Owain's free hand dragging him to the bedroom. "Throw it away." Brady instructed before peeling off his shirt.

Owain smirked and left for the bathroom where Brady watched him flush the joint down the toilet. When he turned to face Brady his eyes were clouded with lust and his pants seemed painfully tight on him. Brady gulped and allowed for dreams to mix with reality, if just for one night.

Weeks passed since Brady last saw Owain smoking that shit, but tonight he was at it again. Brady's heart constricted as he closed the door and stepped to his best friend.

"Pot? Again? Really?" He quirked an eyebrow while glaring down at Owain who remained unfazed, leaning back against the orange couch, one arm on the backrest, as if inviting Brady to cuddle by his side. Brady swallowed the hard lump in his throat. Ever since the night he'd slept with Owain he'd wanted nothing more than to do it again - have Owain twist with pleasure under him, hear him moan, hear him beg, see him come - Brady wanted nothing more, but, when, the next morning, Owain had acted like nothing had happened, Brady had had no other choice than to let it go. He had been nothing more than a one-night-stand-while-high for Owain and he'd learned to cope with it, even though that night had meant the world to him. That was why, now, Brady dreamed himself into Owain's embrace again.

"What is it to you?" Owain asked as if offended by Brady's glare.

"You're my best friend, Owain and..." Brady tried to say but Owain scoffed and muttered "best friend" under his breath as he looked away from Brady and took another long drag out of his joint. "What?" Brady almost yelled.

"Nothing." Owain yelled in Brady's face, suddenly standing up, towering over him. "Absolutely nothing." He hissed and left a very dazed Brady to watch him walk away to his bedroom.

The next time Brady saw Owain smoke was at a party. He'd had a couple of drinks himself so he felt courageous. Owain was sitting on a white leather couch with Inigo and a curly haired girl doing a bong. Inigo put his arm over Owain's shoulders and Brady's insides churned. He moved from his spot bumping into people, not ever bothering to acknowledge them as he made a beeline for Owain.

"Man... I'm thirsty..." Inigo said right as Brady got into earshot.

The girl giggled like a stupid person. "Then let's get something to drink." She told him. "Don't smoke it all." She said to Owain as she wobbled her way up onto her own two feet.

Owain and Inigo laughed for some reason that escaped Brady. He stood back and watched as the two left Owain alone. He looked sad as he took a drag from the retched thing. So Brady - and his new liquid version of courage - went to console Owain.

Brady didn't bother with greetings, he just ripped the contraption out of Owain's hand and sat himself down on Owain's lap, saddling him.

"Brady... what...?" Owain asked but cut himself short when Brady grinded down on him. Once. Twice. Three times. Owain was already hard. Brady smiled leaning down an inch away from Owain's face.

"What will it take for you to stop doing that?" He asked, his heart pounding like a hammer. Owain's pupils dilated instantly and he bucked up into Brady's ass. "Take me home." Brady demanded before Owain could say a single word. Owain nodded so Brady reluctantly got off his lap. The exact following second Owain was standing up, not even wobbling, his hand extended for Brady to take. And Brady did, feeling very much like a girl as he did, but not bothering to even care.

Owain pulled them both out of the crowded apartment and almost dragged Brady behind him two floors below the party. The very second their bedroom door was closed, Owain's lips were on him and Brady felt he was home.

The following day things were back to normal. Best friends. Brady sighed but accepted it.

Not even a month later Brady came back from a day at the museum to find Owain on the window sill in their bedroom making a new joint. His heart constricted and his words left him. When he saw Owain reach for the lighter, however, Brady reacted.

"Owain, please, don't..."

Owain jumped slightly on the spot, clearly startled by Brady's presence. Brady took advantage of the momentary confusion and stepped into Owain's personal space, literally ripping the still unlit joint out of his hands and ripping it into small pieces.

"HEY!" Owain yelled seeing the bits and pieces fall to the floor.

"I can't stand seeing you do this to yourself..." Brady gently cupped Owain's face.

Owain scoffed and pulled away. Brady's heart broke a little. "Yeah, cause you're my best friend..." Owain said sarcastically, looking out the window.

"Yes. And I love you. And I can't stand to see you hurt yourself like that."

Owain simply huffed and tried to get off the sill. Brady stood in his way like a rock.

"You said once that..." Brady swallowed. "... that... that you'd stop this if... if..." Brady's heart was racing so hard he could barely hear his own words. "... if I fucked you into the nearest flat surface..." His face was burning so Brady knew for sure he was blushing like a mad man. "Does... does that still apply?" He asked in a small voice, bravely looking into Owain's green eyes, feeling himself get lost in their depths.

"I'm not high..." Brady's heart broke a little. "And you're not drunk..."

"I wasn't drunk the first time either." It was the first time they'd admitted to being together. Brady's heart soared with renewed hope.

"But I'm not high..." And Brady's hopes crumbled just like that.

"Do you have to be?" He asked in the smallest of voices, not even sure if he wanted Owain to answer it, or even hear his question.

Owain stared at Brady for what seemed like an eternity. Looking. Looking for something in his eyes. So Brady opened his heart and his soul and allowed his every emotion to pass through his face. When Owain finally saw what he was looking for his lips parted ever so slightly, enough for one single breath to pass, one single sound, one single word.

"No." Owain said before crushing his lips onto Brady's.

Brady gasped and braced himself onto Owain's shoulders as he kissed back. It felt like the very first time, even though there was familiarity in it. It felt like the very first time, because it was. It was the very first time he got to taste Owain without the aroma of pot in his mouth. It was the first time he got to kiss sober Owain. A little moan escaped him as Owain's tongue met his and massaged it slowly, teasingly. Brady's hands found their way to Owain' hair just as Owain wrapped both of his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, impossibly closer as they kissed slowly, languidly, without rush, without worry.

When his lungs started screaming for air Brady had to pull away - just a little - just a fraction of an inch. He still held Owain to him though.

"Please. Please don't let this be a dream." Owain whispered against his lips before kissing him again. Just as sweetly. Just as slowly. Brady's heart healed and took flight when his brain finally managed to process Owain's words though the cloud of lust coursing through his system. When it finally clicked Brady pulled away. He waited for Owain to open his eyes and look at him.

When he did Brady was blown away. He saw love and fear shine through them. So much fear it almost crippled him.

"I love you." Brady finally told Owain, his heart filled with peace, his mind clear. Owain gasped, his eyes widening. Brady recognized Owain's insecurity. "You're my best friend..." Brady said and saw Owain's world crumble on the inside. When Owain tried to turn away Brady cupped his cheek and made him lock eyes again. "You're the one I dream of when my bed is cold and lonely. You're the first thought in my mind when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep a night..." Brady couldn't carry on as Owain's mouth was on his - hot and needy and demanding and, oh, so perfect! So Brady crumbled and gave himself completely in just one kiss.

"If this is a dream..." Owain panted when air was needed again. "... it's the best I've ever had and I pray that I never wake up from it." Owain said, his eyes closed, his forehead resting on Brady's. "I never wanna wake up." He whispered, arms tightening around Brady's waist.

"Owain. Look at me." Brady asked sweetly. Owain opened his eyes and a single tear fell down is cheek. "I love you."

Owain gasped, another tear falling. "I... I... I love you, too." Owain finally let out, crushing Brady against his chest. Brady ended up with his ear right above Owain's heart so he heard the thundering there and knew those words were nothing but the truth.

"Show me." Brady finally whispered.

Owain pushed him slightly away and Brady already felt empty, lost, without his embrace. But when Owain picked him up in his strong arms like he would have weighed nothing at all, the feelings of loss were quickly replaced with joy, a slight giggle leaving Brady's lips. Owain beamed down at him and everything was right with the world.

Owain placed Brady on his bed, in the middle of the mattress and covered his body with his own. Brady welcomed the weight, legs wrapping around Owain's lower back, hands in his hair, pulling ever so lightly. Owain let out a soft moan, his eyes rolling back in his head when Brady pulled at his neck. Brady beamed.

"Brady..." Owain huffed out before opening his eyes to meet Brady's gaze. The connection they made was so intense that Brady lost track of where his feelings ended and Owain's started. It was overwhelming, to say the least, but Brady wouldn't have had it any other way.

Owain moved is hips on top of Brady's and a couple of matching moans left their chests. Suddenly the clothing was in the way and Brady began to claw at Owain's shirt. Owain quickly got the hint and supported his weight on his arms allowing Brady to pull the garment over his head. But then the whole thing ended up in between them and Brady almost cursed. Owain stood up on his knees and threw the annoying fabric away. Brady took the few seconds he had and threw his own shirt off of his body to some random corner of their room. Owain smirked as he leaned back down, his lips finding their way to Brasy's ear and jaw and neck, stopping there just a second to leave a small mark and make Brady mewl with pleasure.

Brady bucked up instinctively and clawed at the naked skin on Owain's back, reveling in the softness of it. He felt useless under Owain's loving ministrations, but, feeling greedy, he took everything that was offered to him. When Owain began to softly suck on his right nipple, Brady's eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers gently tucked at Owain's hair as his hips moved under him at their own accord.

"God, Brady, you're driving me insane." Owain told him, relinquishing his nipple in favor of his lips. Brady bucked up harder, kissing back and moaning like a slut into Owain's hot, sweet mouth when Owain cupped him through his jeans.

Then Owain's hand was inside his jeans, inside his underwear, gripping him tightly, pumping him, thumbing at his head and Brady couldn't make heads or tales of when or how that had happened. All he wanted to do was reciprocate so he fumbled with Owain's belt and buttons as he fought to maintain his sanity. When his hand finally gripped Owain's raging hard on, Brady let out a sigh bucking up into Owain's fist. He used Owain's rhythm on him as a guide and mirrored every single one of Owain's actions - thumbing at the slit, twisting his wrist, tightening his grip at the very bottom and pumping hard and fast and oh so dry it hurt, oh how it hurt! - without even trying.

He didn't last long through the pain combined with lust and pleasure, spilling himself all over Owain's fist just seconds before Owain spilled himself all over his hand. They milked one another's orgasm until they were both a shaking mess of tangled limbs. It had been nowhere near amazing but it had taken off a bit of edge from their desire and lust of one another.

"God!" Owain muzzled his nose. "I still want you." He whispered so Brady smiled widely and began moving his fist a little, lubed up by Owain's own cum. "Mmmm..." Owain mewled and mirrored his actions. His time Owain followed his lead with slow and long stokes that got them both hard again in no time at all.

"We need these off..." Brady whispered in Owain's ear. That was all the incentive it took for Owain to jump out of bed and peel the rest of his clothing off of himself and off Brady before crawling up on be and resting against the pillows, legs wide open in a clear invitation for Brady to take him.

Brady gulped greedily watching the beauty in front of him - from head to toe, then back up again - Brady could not believe it was his for the taking.

"I love you." He said again, settling himself in between Owain's wide open legs and kissing him deeply as a distraction from the pain of being stretched. But instead of a pained little sound, Owain full on moaned in Brady's mouth at the feeling of being breached.

"Oh, fuck, Brady, mmmm..." Brady carefully watched Owain's face. This wasn't like the previous times when Owain had been high out of his mind, his body pliant and relaxed. This was different. This was real. This was possibly painful for him and Brady was determined to take it slow, make it as pain free as possible. "God! Yes!" Owain keened when Brady finally decided to add a second finger and scissor them slightly. He was mesmerized by the image of his fingers disappearing into Owain's tight heat over and over again, but nothing could have prepared him for how amazing it would be when Owain actually began fucking himself on them. Brady bit his lower lip to keep himself from coming just from that.

"Brady..." Owain whined. "Please..." And Brady added a third cum slicked finger into Owain. "Oh, fuck, yes, so fucking good, mmmm..." Owain arched his back off the bed and kept moving faster and faster. When Brady's scissoring fingers found his prostate Owain almost broke his back bending backwards. So Brady hit that spot again, causing Owain to spasm under him, on the brink of another orgasm. Brady licked his lips and moved a bit lower on Owain's body, his fingers never stopping.

"Fuck, Brasy, please... I need..." But Owain didn't finish as Brady took the head of his cock in his mouth and gave it a gentle suck as his fingers brushed against Owain's prostate deliberately hard. "Oh, fuck!" Owain screamed, unable to control himself as he spilled himself again, this time in Brady's mouth.

Brady caught everything Owain had to give without wasting a single drop, and kept rubbing that special little spot inside of him until he felt Brady's convulsions die down. As Owain opened his eyes again, Brady took his fingers out. Owain whined biting down on his own lip.

Brady sat back on his knees and caught Owain's gaze with his own. A slight shiver of pleasure ran down his spine at the thought of what he was about to do. With Owain's eyes on him, Brady bent his head forward slightly and let Owain's own cum to drip out and cover his aching hard on. Owain made a sound - something in between a moan and a growl and Brady knew he was watching closely.

Brady lined his cum covered cock at Owain's entrance and pushed in ever so slightly, breaching him just a little. He kept a tight grip on the base of his own cock wanting to keep his orgasm abay for a while still. When half his head was in, Brady lifted his eyes to meet Owain's.

Owain was looking at him like he was a piece of meat, biting down on that perfect pink lip, face and neck flushed, a hand twisting his own nipple, the other holding his softened cock and balls back to give Brady better access. It was the best image Brady had ever seen, one he'd commit to the memory of his very soul, and it made him lose the very last ounce of self control he still had.

Brady slammed the rest of the way deep inside of Owain. Owain cried out and Brady froze - balls deep into the love of his life.

"Fuck, Brady, you're huge... mmm... daddy." Owain purred, pulling Brasy on top of him to lick at his ear.

Hearing Owain call him "daddy" broke Brady out of the fear of hurting Owain. He began moving slowly inside of his lover, searching for his prostate again. Owain mewled quietly, meeting Brady's thrusts halfway.

"Owain... I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Brady." Owain said making Brady look him in the eyes. "Promise me this is real. Promise me this time it's real." Brady was stunned. "Promise me we won't go back to just friends again. I couldn't take it... not again... not this time..." Brady still couldn't find his words. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid to waste so much time when all he should have done was confront Owain and tell him his heart.

"Owain... ." Brady asked gently, stilling his movements completely. Owain looked up at him. "I love you. Damn it you hear me? I love you. More than just a friend. More than just my best friend." Brady kissed the corner of Owain's eyes. "More than my own life." He whispered against his skin. "This. This means the world to me. There's nothing more real. Nothing I want more. No one I want more than you. Only you. Always you." Brady murmured as Owain clung to his back as Brady's eyes filled with tears.

Brady did nothing more, said nothing more, just held Owain tightly, still buried inside of him, he held Owain, showed him his love as best he could.

"When you acted like nothing had happened between us I... I just lost it." Owain confessed. "I felt it had meant nothing to you - just a hook-up to stop me from smoking... you were just being a good friend and... I lost it..." Brady's eyes widened realizing Owain had felt the same as he had. "Then it happened again and you had been the one to come to me and I hoped... but I was wrong and... I can't take it again, Brady, I can't just... please don't act like this never happened tomorrow... please!"

Brady let out a small laugh then kissed Owain soundly on the mouth, without reservations.

"We're both dumb asses." Brady said with a smile. "I had thought you didn't want me... that I was just a pass-time when you were high..." He explained. "I loved you so much I was willing to be that, if that was what you needed of me, even if it killed me little by little on the inside." Owain looked up at him with amazement. "I love you, Owain. This is real. You're my boyfriend now." Brady beamed. "Mine. All mine." He added while thrusting a little into Owain.

"Yours..." Owain whispered and brought Brady's face down for a sweet kiss before moving his hips not so subtly. "Show me." He echoed Brady's words from earlier.

And Brady did. With a smile. He began moving slowly then faster and faster and faster while Owain demanded more and more and more until he came hard and without warning inside of Owain. He spilled himself dry as Owain clung to his frame like a monkey and pulled him closer, always closer.

"Now I'm yours." Owain purred in his ear and Brady's entire body twitched at the shiver or pleasure that ran down his spine before sleep claimed them both.

"MY EYES MY EYES MY POOR INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES!" Inigo yelled at the top of his lungs from the bedroom doorway.

Brady groaned but didn't move a muscle as Owain only pulled him closer into his own body with all four limbs.

"What are you yell... AHHH!" Yarne yelled as well and Brady knew they were both standing in the doorway staring at their very naked and still very connected best friends.

"OWAIN IS A BOTTOM!" Inigo laughed his heart out while the door finally got closed.

Brady knew he was tomato red when he lifted his face to look at Owain. Owain was positively beaming.

"They know..." Owain stated. Brady wasn't entirely sure if Owain meant about the two of them or about him bottoming or both, but, either way, it brought a smile on Brady's face.

"Yeah, but they don't know everything..." Brady winked.

"What else is there to know?"

"That I want you to make me yours too." Brady hid his face in Owain's neck but still felt him smile as he caressed his hair.

"It hurts."

"Worth it."

"OK. Next time." Owain kissed Brady's for head.

Brady fell asleep again with a huge smile on his face and a small "I love you" on his lips.


End file.
